Killua teaches Gon to relieve himself
by 222mbradly222
Summary: Gon has had a pressing problem that he doesn't know how to solve. Killua teaches him the right way to take care of himself.


It was a rare off day for the two boys. Now that they were finally out of Greed Island, they had a few days to relax. It was hot in the room Gon shared with Killua, so the boys were laying on the bed in their boxers and under shirts.

They had been best friends since the moment they met. Over this time, they had talked about everything. Well, almost. Gon wasn't quite sure how to bring this up with Killua, not that he was actively keeping it secret. It's just, Gon was almost scared to be in his underwear around his best friend. And the longer they lay around like this, the more likely that Gon will have to bring it up to Killua.

Gon fell asleep with that fear in his mind.

"Ha ha ha." Gon awoke to the sound of his friend laughing and jumping up onto the bed he had been sleeping on.

"What's so funny Killua?" Gon had barely gotten that sentence out before he realized what it was. He would have to talk about it now. His dick was pointing straight up, stretching the fabric of his boxers to its maximum.

"Ha, your boner is. You must have been having a real nice dream."

Gon rushed to hide his still hard penis from his best friend as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Man, I've never seen you like this. I didn't think you would be ashamed of anything. Especially of just having a boner around you best friend.

"A boner?" Gon asked, genuinely confused as to exactly what Killua was talking about.

"Baka! No wonder you're embarrassed about it, you don't even know what's going on. It's perfectly natural for guys' penises to get hard like that. All the time actually." Killua motioned down to his crotch. Gon had been so nervous he hadn't even noticed that his friend had gotten a 'boner' too.

"See Gon, it's not something to be embarrassed about. At least not with your.. best friend." Killua said with a smile that said, I hope we're really best friendso.

Gon realized that he had probably over reacted and cautiously relaxed his posture and moved his hands from his aching erection.

"Man, you are really hard aren't you." Killua asked as he sat down beside Gon and took a close look at his concealed boner. "When was the last time you jacked off?"

"Well, I've actually been wanting to ask you about that for a while." Gon said, blushing again, although mush less this time "I overheard Kurapika and Leorio saying that jacking off is how you keep from having boners all the time but, I don't really know what that means. I wanted to ask you but, I was kind of ashamed. I know that probably sounds weird."

As Gon talked, Killua had been captivated by Gon's erection, watching it push against his boxers, bouncing rhythmically with each heartbeat. He was only reminded that he shouldn't just stare by the quiet pause that followed Gon's confession.

"uhh... No. That's not weird. I guess you shouldn't know if no one ever told you. Illumi used to make sure I did it every morning and night so I wasn't distracted during my training. Man, you must be crazy horny all the time if you have never jacked off."

"If that's what it means to have boners all the time and feel like I should be doing something, anything, about it then I guess I have been for a while."

"Baka! You should have asked me a long time ago. I just assumed you were doing it in the bathroom and stuff like I have been. I would have showed you so you wouldn't have to constantly be horny."

"Showed me?!"

"Obviously, like I said, you're my best friend, I can show you stuff like that. Plus, it looks like we both could really use it right now anyway." Killua said as he pointed to the erections neither boy was trying to hide now.

"Yeah, I'm actually really excited to learn. What do I do?"

"We can start by getting naked." As Killua said this, the full impact of what he was about to see hit him. He had seen Gon naked plenty but, always when he was soft and the environment was innocent. Now he gets to see his boner, to teach him to jack off, to see Gon's first ever orgasm. Killua was hornier that ever.

Both boys took their shirts off, then put their thumbs in to the waist band of their boxers. They both paused and took a deep breath. Their eyes met. Gon smiled and said "Killua, you're my best friend too, by the way." He then ripped his boxers off. His dick snapped up and hit his stomach with a smack.

"Ha ha ha. I always like taking my underwear off like that when I have a boner. You try it too Killua. It's funny."

*Smack* Both boys laughed. "I always liked doing that too."

As their chuckles faded, both boys sat in silence while they examined each other's erections. Killua was slightly thicker, about the same length. Neither that impressive but, they were both in the early stages of puberty. Gon had only peach fuzz on his balls and around his dick. Killua was starting to get some longer pubes in.

As they looked each other over, a drop of precum fell from Killua's cock onto the bed.

"Good, yours does that too." Gon said relieved "Mine drips like that a lot when I have a boner. I thought I was weird and peeing myself a little."

"Nah. That's precum. It totally normal. It happens when you're really horny."

Killua was shocked as Gon reached over to the bed and scooped up the puddle of precum that was collecting under Killua's aching dick.

Gon rubbed his precum covered finders over one another "Ha, ha. Yours is thick and slimy, like mine. That's how I figured out that I wasn't really peeing. This stuff feels totally different than pee."

Killua couldn't believe how much it turned him on to see Gon playing with his precum. Killua was shocked and intrigued by his next thought. "Try rubbing it on the end of your penis. It feels really good." He wasn't sure how Gon would react to that but, he really wanted to see Gon rubbing his cock with Killua's precum

"Hhhmmm. I bet it does. But, I need some more." Without hesitation Gon scooped the forming drop from the tip of Killua's dick.

Killua shuddered at the touch.

"Oh. I'm sorry Killua, should I not have done that." Gon seemed apologetic but, proceeded to make use of the natural lube he had taken from Killua to rub the head of his penis.

"It's OK. I just... Well, nobody has ever touched my dick before. It just felt way better than I thought it would.

Gon was obviously having fun rubbing his own penis. "Did it feel even better than this does?"

"Yeah... It was a lot better."

"Ok, touch mine next." Gon said with a smile as he took his own hand off his dick and leaned back to support his weight, pushing his boner into the air a little more.

"Hey, you barely even touched mine." Killua protested.

Gon just grinned ear to ear. "But I did touch it. And you said it felt really good. Please Killua."

That was more than Killua could take. He immediately gave in and reached a hand out towards Gon's throbbing dick. He had played with his own countless times but, as he grabbed Gon's cock, it felt simultaneously strange and familiar to him.

As soon as Killua's hand made contact Gon flinched. "I see what you mean." Gon said "It really is sensitive."

"OK, I guess I'll teach you how to really jack off now."

"Oh, I thought that was all it was."

"Nah, there's more to it than just rubbing your head. First, grab your dick in a fist like I am now. And start sliding the skin up and down.

"Whoa, that feel good."

"Now you can go faster..." Killua speeds up "or slower..." Killua slows down to a slow steady jerk "and anything in between. Just do whatever feels best."

Killua jacks Gon off for a few more seconds. He notices Gon is just laying back relaxed, and enjoying his hand job.

His hand comes off Gon's cock and Killua lays back.

"Come on Killua, that felt really good." Gon protested.

"I know. Now it's my turn. You get to practice jacking off on me. That way we are even again." Killua gave Gon a big smile.

"OK. Just tell me what to do differently if I mess up." Gon said

Killua was pleasantly surprised when Gon decided to lay between his legs with his face inches away from Killua's balls as he grabbed his cock.

Gon began to slide his hand up and down Killua's shaft as he examined his best friend's dick and balls.

Killua had slipped into ecstasy when he was brought crashing back by a tug on one of his pubes.

"Wow! the hairs on your balls are so long." Killua felt a strange sensation as his balls were rolled around in his friend's hand. "and your balls are a lot bigger than mine."

"Yeah, it also hurts when you pull my hairs like that too."

"Sorry." said Gon as he gave his friends pubes one last, playful tug.

Gon had been jacking Killua off for quite a while. "Hey Killua" His eyes drifted downward to see Gon's face looking up at him from his crotch. It was an amazing to feel his breath on his balls as he talked. "How do you know when to stop jacking off?"

"Well, you'll see in just a minute. Just go a little faster. And no matter what happens, just keep jerking."

Killua didn't warn Gon about what was going to happen. He was excited to see the look of shock on his face when Killua came.

Not long after Gon felt Killua's cock twitch and a large stream of white liquid landed on Killua's chest. He was shocked but, kept going like he was instructed. 5 more ropes shot from his best friend's penis and landed on his stomach, and Gon's hand.

Killua looked visibly relieved. "Man, I feel so much better."

"What just happened Killua ?!"

"I came. That's what happened when you get jack you dick long enough. It shoots out cum."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's the best part. And it's way better when someone else makes you cum. That was the best cumming has ever felt for me." Killua said has he copied Gon and laid between his best friend's legs.

"Your turn now."

Killua decided he would give Gon a treat and scooped the globs of cum off himself and rubbed it over Gon's cock. Killua often used his own cum as lube when he went for two to three cums in a row and knew Gon would love it.

Killua had only rubbed Gon's lubed cock 10 or 11 times when Gon said "I feel weird. Stop for a second."

"No, that means you are about to cum. Just lay back and enj..."

Killua wasn't done when Gon's cock erupted and shot rope after rope of fresh cum onto Gon's stomach. Gon's face was a mixture of shock and pleasure and he watched what was happening to him.

"How was your first cum?" Killua asked as he rubbed his friend's balls. "You cum comes from your balls, by the way. Forgot I was supposed to be teaching you."

"That was the best thing ever." They locked eyes. "Thank you Killua."

"Baka! That's what friends are for."

The boys laid on the bed and they slowly grew soft again. Gon broke the science, as light heartedly as usual.

"Let's take a bath Killua. Were both really sticky now." Plus, your balls kind of stink." Gon said with a laugh.

Killua jokingly attacked Gon for a brief wrestling match that ended in only a few seconds.

"Alright man. Let's go"


End file.
